


Hybrid Theory

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Top Eren Yeager, Werewolf Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everybody born to belong with someone Eren believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hybrid Theory

**Author's Note:**

> ***important this is just my prologue draft so I won't forget this before my final So there must be a lot of grammar error on this chapter right now***  
> I am going to proof(also edit) and continue after my final which should be middle of sep  
> BTW this is also my first fan fiction in here I hope you guys will like it. I LOVE YOU ERERI SHIPPERS.

Hybrid theory

 

Levi lives in a typical countryside, nothing much special.

He has adopted in a rich house name Smith as a toddler, he can’t remember anything before that. After he’s in Smith for seven years mister Smith got disease. The day he died madam Smith decided to suicide. At that time everything went terrible, but not so long. Misery drove his big brother Erwin continue Smith’s estate business. Levi studied home school. Everything came bright again.

Then he found Eren. He was fifteen. On his birthday a big brown wolf ran into his bedroom’s balcony. Eren royal to him at first second they met. Levi opened the door then it jumped over him cuddling and licking his face like long separated old friend. Erwin allow him to keep it. That night he dreamed about something. About someone named Eren. A poor boy that saw his mother eaten by giant monster clearly with his eyes. They say dream is small fragment of memories. Levi sure he never met that guy before

When Levi is nineteen. He choose not go to college and open his own small bar on seashore. Life can’tbe more peaceful than its being. Levi love watching people, even he doesn’t like dealing with a lot of man. This bar doesn’t have that much guest though. Just enough to make a life without begging Erwin.

Eren lay its head on his lap. Snow has been started out side. So mean no guest today.

"It’s fucking cold outside" Levi heating his hands, then Eren lick them.

"That’s gross brat  ...but thanks" said Levi while scratching Eren's ears as reward.

 

Doorbells rang. Hange's shows up. Shouted out lively, "A glass of beer please my little fella"

Levi stands up, walk to bar counter ".Why the hell you hunt today. Your shitty glasses is going to froze." Hange is a hunter, who fucking crazy of wildlife. Whenever she got a poor deer or something. She will drag it back to her lab and do some 'experiment'. He doesn't wanna know about that part even is it illegal. She always comes here before or after hunting

"I saw a lot of dead deer and hares. Maybe some wolf pack or bears are gathering" Levi putting beer in a glass. Too busy to answer a question.

"Doesn't Eren hunt in winter? His instinct must be screaming for it."

"I let him sometime. Not only in winter, but todays too cold"

"Always follow you huh? You're his pack leader then." said Hange with a little laugher .And she grab her bow, get out without goodbye.

 

That night Eren climb up on bed sleep beside Levi.

And he dreams.

 

_There was me with someone. In an old castle I think. The other guy is taller, younger similar blue-green eyes and messy brown hair_

_He's that boy. He's Eren in my dream the day I met Eren._

_"You don't know what you're doing brat"_

_"Yes, I do corporal. I'm saying 'I love you'. I really do sir. I even know you are falling for me too. But you're not going to say it." I wanna say something. But he kissed me. It felt so good I didn't even move to refuse._

_He let go of my lips. The heat increasing so fast under my face and chest. I've never be weaken like this._

_"you are so adorable corporal" I think he is laughing, shit._

_"Fuck the corporal. Call me Levi."_

_"I love you Levi. More than anything" said him, and those gorgeous kiss again._

_"Maybe you're wrong. I might want to say 'I love you too.'"_

_"What? You really mea-"_

_"I love you too, brat"_

 

He wakes up. Of course Levi has never been kissed before. He touches those lips. His heart is pounding in enthusiasm. And Levi has got falling for guy in his dream. This is crazy. I must be mad. Love someone in your dream huh. You're not fairytale princess Levi. Forget this. It's just a weird dream.

He looked at Eren .Still sleeping in peace. Its 5 am so he goes down stair for make breakfast.

 

Few days later while he is closing his bar, prepare for the cleaning. Eren cuddle to his legs, pair of sparkling blue-green eyes contact to his cuter than anything in this world Levi know suddenly.

"Fine, but you have only couple hours okay? and don't come back here with a mess."

He doesn't know why Eren understand all his shit. But yeah pet is pet. Hange had showed him cat play piano with chopsticks video yesterday.

 

Three hours. The sun is going to set down. Levi grabs his coat walking into the wood panicky.

 

"Eren! You are fucking late right now don't you know" he walk and keep shouting for Eren.

 

Until he hear a howl. Levi runs to without any second to think. Eren is just like his everything.

He couldn't image what his life would look like by not having Eren. With no big brown keeper make him feel comfort. Make him save from..from what?

 

"Fuck...Eren" There it's nothing but red-rose blood on snow. It feel like he had seen a lot of this.

Then he passes out.

 

Levi blinked. Vision brighten and what he see is his bar's roof.

_Was that a dream? Well, it's happened fucking fast. Sure it is._

 

He gets up. As soon as Eren hear his calling. It jump over him and lick his face happily. Levi embraces it back. "I was worry about you, dog. Don't you dare get away from me."

 

_"Never Levi, I promise"_

 

 

 

 


End file.
